Paralogue 4: Rides With Wyverns/Supports
Janice and Florence C Support *'Florence': Oh Jaaaanice. *'Janice': Oh no... *'Florence': We have some work to do. *'Janice': No. *'Florence': First of all. That wyvern? Get rid of it. No proper lady would be caught dead with such a dirty creature. *'Janice': Excuse me?! No. No. This conversation is over. *'Florence': Wait, Janice! I'm not done! *'Janice': If you want to continue speaking, you have to promise to drop this "get rid of my wyvern" thing. Forever. *'Florence': Fine fine. If Green can have one I guess you can too. Beyond that, stop wearing that bandana all the time. *'Janice': Why? *'Florence': You have the royal blue hair. You gotta let that shine! Waydrn royals wear their hair color with pride for the world to see. *'Janice': No! No. Shut up! I'm done talking to you! *'Florence': ...Geeze, tou-CHY. What's her deal? Janice and Jimmy C Support *'Jimmy': I see her wyvern, but not her…Janice, you around? *'Janice': *sigh* Yes, I'm around. What do you want? *'Jimmy': Nothing really. Just wanted to say hey. *'Janice': You're not going to badger me about why I'm how I am? *'Jimmy': Wasn't planning on it. *'Janice': Not going to endlessly question me about not liking you? *'Jimmy': I'm curious, sure, but I'm not going to bother you about that. *'Janice': Huh. Maybe you aren't so bad after all. *'Jimmy': Hey, don't try to disappear like that. *'Janice': But I thought you just wanted to say hey? *'Jimmy': I did. And then you actually talked. *'Janice': Er, that's the polite thing to do? *'Jimmy': Well I appreciated it. *'Janice': ….. *'Jimmy': ….. *'Janice': …Uh, is there more to this than that? *'Jimmy': Not really. *'Janice': I'm just going to go then. There's better places for me to be than here. *'Jimmy': Okay, sounds good. See you around. *'Janice': Right. Around. Augustus and Jayde C Support *'Jayde': Augustus, I need you. *'Augustus': Er, what type of need? I know your tricks. *'Jayde': Just *sniff* a shoulder to cry on. That kind of need. *'Augustus': Oh, all right. You're lucky that I inherited compassion from my mom to offset all the bad taste humor I could be slinging right now. *'Jayde': But your humor *sniff* makes everything feel better. *'Augustus': Er, well if you insist, I guess I could make a joke about your big ea— *'Jayde': NOT the ears. *'Augustus': You certainly dried your tears fast. *'Jayde': You mentioned something that everyone makes fun of me for. I thought you were above that sort of thing. *'Augustus': But you just asked for my humor. Sort of. *'Jayde': But not about my ears. A big, strong, charming warrior like you shouldn't pick on a bunny for what nature's given her. *'Augustus': Your…fur is getting under my shirt. I'm not sure if I like this kind of contact… *'Jayde': Are you wanting me to stop? You're being really comforting right now, letting me hug you like this. *'Augustus': Jayde, I am not interested in your advances! Unrequited romance is no laughing matter, but you're so desperate it's hard not to laugh! *'Jayde': Ugh! What is it with you boys and being so against me wanting to be loved? Spencer and Chase B Support *'Chase': Hey Spence, come this way. *'Spencer': What is it, dad? *'Chase': I want to take you along this time. *'Spencer': Take me along where? *'Chase': Bug catching, of course. *'Spencer': Bug catching...? *'Chase': Yeah! Did future me never take you bug catching before? *'Spencer': Well, you did...but. *'Chase': Well then let's go! *'Spencer': Oh dear. ... *'Chase': Well, that wasn't fun. *'Spencer': Sorry... *'Chase': You could have just said you didn't like bugs. I wouldn't have taken you. *'Spencer': I didn't want to make you think I didn't want to go with you. *'Chase': Nah, you'd be surprised how understanding I am about people being scared of bugs. *'Spencer': Oh, well...sorry. *'Chase': That's okay. Just let me know next time I want to do something you can't do, okay? *'Spencer': Sure. *'Chase': And in return, I won't tell anyone how loud your girlish scream was. *'Spencer': ...Thanks. Jimmy and Taylor B Support *'Jimmy': Another good training session. *'Taylor': Good? I fell off the horse five times! *'Jimmy': Yes, but last training session, you fell off the horse ten times. *'Taylor': So? *'Jimmy': So this means you're getting better. *'Taylor': No...of course I'm not. That's silly. *'Jimmy': Well, if we keep cutting the amount of times you fall by half, then in no time at all, you'll be riding like a champ. *'Taylor': Do...do you really think so? *'Jimmy': Absolutely. You'll get it down under my supervision. Of that, I'm sure. *'Taylor': Wow, thanks. I don't think anyone who's ever tried to teach me has had that much patience with me before. Most of them watch me fall off about fifteen times before they quit. *'Jimmy': I'm a surprisingly patient person. *'Taylor': I can tell...So when are we gonna try again next? *'Jimmy': This time next week? *'Taylor': Sounds like a plan! I can't wait. Finally a glimmer of hope! *'Jimmy': This is going to take a lot longer than she thinks...Good thing we have time. Daniel and Heroi A Support *'Heroi': Daniel, stop trying to run away when I approach you! I'm fine. *'Daniel': Sorry Heroi, I just...it's my fault you got hurt. *'Heroi': No, of course it's not. I was too insistent that we train. *'Daniel': If you're really willing to take the blame, go for it, I guess. *'Heroi': However, you did hurt me, so I would like a favor in return. *'Daniel': Oh gods... *'Heroi': Tell me why you don't like sparring. *'Daniel': Oh dear. Well, if it'll get you to forgive me, I guess I'll tell you. *'Heroi': That's all I ask. *'Daniel': Okay, here goes. When I was a teenager, just starting to get into sword-fighting, I would have sparring matches with my best friend, with whom I spent most of my life up until that point. She dreamt of being a knight like I did. *'Heroi': I see. And? *'Daniel': And...I was bad at separating practice from actual battle. So we usually ended most of our sparring matches with some knicks and bruises. No big deal, usually. Her mother was a healer, so if anything really bad happened, she would fix it. Until one day she couldn't. *'Heroi': What happened? *'Daniel': We... got really into it. Somehow the barrier between practice and real fights broke down completely. I blanked, and next thing I knew...Next thing I knew, my sword had pierced her heart. My best friend died and it was all my fault. *'Heroi': Oh no... *'Daniel': Since then, I've vowed to never practice with anyone. My only practice from then on was on the battlefield. I can't let a friend die again. *'Heroi': I see. That makes sense. But I know for a fact you can distinguish fake fighting from the real thing. *'Daniel': What makes you say that? *'Heroi': I've seen you battle in non-fatal conditions. Remember that tournament? You didn't kill anyone...until you were supposed to. *'Daniel': Yeah, but I barely participated then either. *'Heroi': I dunno, I think you can do it if you put your mind to it. Besides, it's not like any of us would let you hit us. *'Daniel': That sounds like a challenge! *'Heroi': One you should take up sometime. *'Daniel': You know what? Maybe I will. Thanks Heroi. *'Heroi': Say, Daniel. *'Daniel': Yeah? *'Heroi': You said you couldn't let a friend die again. Does this mean you consider me a friend? *'Daniel': Of course! *'Heroi': Awesome. Let's go train with the others, friend. *'Daniel': Alright. I can do this... Knifez and Rachel S Support *'Knifez': Hey Rachel, good job out there today. *'Rachel': Well, this is a surprise. *'Knifez': Wait, what? *'Rachel': Usually there's about a week or so in between times we talk. You're not usually so quick to continue talking with me. Not that I'm complaining. I like your company. *'Knifez': And I yours. Ever since I started treating you like your own person, I've been enjoying our time together immensely. *'Rachel': That's good to hear. *'Knifez': However, I'm afraid this time, there's something urgent I need to talk to you about. *'Rachel': What is it? *'Knifez': Gods...I told myself I'd never do this to one of my Shepherds. *'Rachel': ...Do what? *'Knifez': I...ugh, nevermind. Maybe I shouldn't even bring it up. *'Rachel': Wait, Knifez! Come back. This seems important. *'Knifez': It is, but I don't think I'm ready to do this yet. *'Rachel': Does it involve whatever it is you're obviously hiding behind your back? *'Knifez': N-no...Yes. Forget it ever happened. *'Rachel': Say I did forget. What would I be forgetting about that's behind your back? *'Knifez': Oh, nothing. Certainly not a ring. *'Rachel': ...Oh! I see. Why would this hypothetical-but-doesn't-actually-exist ring be given to me? Hypothetically? *'Knifez': Because in the time you've been apart of this army, you've helped me grow as a person more than anybody else. Besides my sisters. It would be my token of gratitude. Among other things. *'Rachel': M-makes sense. *'Knifez': And if I did pop that hypothetical question, how would you respond? Y'know, hypothetically. *'Rachel': You're not very good at this, are you? *'Knifez': No. *'Rachel': Ha ha, I can tell. But I think I would say yes. Hypothetically. *'Knifez': R-really? *'Rachel': Sure! *'Knifez': Whew. Well that takes some stress off me. *'Rachel': Good to hear. So you just save that ring until you're ready to take this out of the realm of hypotheticals, okay? *'Knifez': Will do. Category:Supports